


Exhaustion

by tomoewantsdolls



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomoewantsdolls/pseuds/tomoewantsdolls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John woke up, startled, to an unsettling silent flat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhaustion

**Author's Note:**

> Could be settled bit after [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/516493) other drabble
> 
> (kind of writting practice)

John woke up, startled, to an unsettling silent flat. It has been a hell of a week, with his mad flatmate running tests and experiments to prove that the culprit of an especially gruesome murder was one of the victims of a car accident occurred a previous day. This apparently was not only possible but indisputable; if only he could find the way to prove it... and that required a lot of noise. John bet he was just frustrated.

Anyway, the flat was dead silent and he was extremely worried. He kicked the blanket and cursed under his breath (a certain someone was going to pay for this, for the mess his life has become). He hurried down the stairs, two steps at a time, to find the mess personified with his head resting on the fridge door... asleep... on his feet.

His humour softened against his will. “Come on, you idiot”, he said. He was regarded with a startled look and a slurred “was the assistant”.

He barely fought a smile. “Right, well, off to sleep...”

“But John, I’ve solved the case”

“I know” he said, guiding him to his bedroom.

“Not how, though. You’ll tell me that I’m amazing”

John snorted while manoeuvring his flatmate to get him under the blankets. “As if your ego would need that boost”


End file.
